Untimely Interruptions
by clearwaterangel
Summary: Timing, something the inhabitants of the castle had a serious lack of. Suspian. Don't like, don't read. One-shot.


**Hello everyone, I'm still alive! This is a shy attempt to recover my writing skills, so forgive me if it sucks (I hope it doesn't, I wouldn't be able to bear that...XD). The other story will come back to live soon, so please keep waiting patiently. **

**As nothing has really changed for me, I still don't own anything, as much as I would like to. **

**Enjoy!**

**Untimely Interruptions**

"Is it something serious? I don't remember having eaten something in a bad state or anything that could cause my stomach to be so sensible" Susan told the doctor, and the old man smiled gently at her. "My Queen, it's nothing serious at all, and the stomachic symptoms that you've been presenting are quite normal I have to say, due to your condition" he spoke, his voice calm and relaxed. "Condition? What condition?" Susan asked confused, panicking slightly. "You are pregnant, My Queen, congratulations" he said simply, smiling candidly. She stared wide eyed at him for some seconds, the idea coming through her brain slowly. She was pregnant. Oh lord! She was pregnant! The Queen leaped from her chair and sat again, not quite knowing how to react, enormous happiness exploding in her chest. "I do believe these are great news, the King should be told, Majesty" the doctor spoke, and she looked at him in a daze, nodding and standing up, walking to the door. "Thank you, doctor" she said, and went to the corridor, still in a trance.

She was going to be a mother! There was a baby, hers and Caspian's, growing inside her, getting bigger by the minute! Oh goodness, Caspian! She had to tell him immediately! Oh, but he was gone with Peter and Glenstorm to take a look at some constructions in the city. Susan sighed and slowing her pace, directed herself at her room, the room she shared with Caspian. She sat on the bed and wondered what to do until her husband arrived, looking around the room for ideas. A long mirror caught her attention and an idea crossed her mind. She quickly took the outer layer of her dress and inspected her middle, looking for any sign of a lump, even the most minimal sign that her baby was there. She had barely known of its existence and she loved it already, impatience growing inside her, wanting to see it now, carry it in her arms and see its little face. She caressed the area where she guessed the baby was, imagining Caspian's face at the news. Ah, she couldn't wait to tell him, see his face lighten up and break into a contented laugh; he had always wanted children, and she knew about this even before they married, as he had often babbled about wanting a big loving family around him. He was absolutely adorable with the children in the castle, always playing around with them, making them laugh. He was certainly made to be a father, and she smiled, for their child couldn't have had a better dad. She wondered if it was a boy or a girl, and imagined both, first a little boy looking exactly like Caspian, his hair dark as his eyes, sporting the same mischievous look than his father, and then a little girl, with long chocolate hair, sparkling caramel eyes, wearing the cutest of dresses. What if she was expecting twins? That would be amazing! Two little treasures, that would certainly have Caspian beaming with joy, but she couldn't know now, they both would have to wait to see.

She dressed again, and sat back on the bed, images of a little child with dark hair appearing in her eyes once more, making her smile, her hand resting on her stomach.

Caspian and Peter were standing on the yard outside Glenstorm's house, looking at some construction plans, sipping from the tea Windmane had offered them. They were discussing some small details with their friend, when the sound of hooves was heard. "Majesties, Father" Ironhoof spoke, inclining his head in respect at the two kings. "I bring news, Majesties" he said, and the kings looked up, nodding at him to continue. "Queen Susan was not feeling well and some servants and soldiers had to help Her Highness to the doctor's office, after fainting in the garden. But do not worry, the physician said the Queen was perfectly fine, and Her Grace left the room walking" Ironhoof explained. Caspian thanked him hurriedly and dashed towards his horse, yelling his apologies to Glenstorm, who nodded understandingly. "I better go with him" Peter said with a small smile, and got on his horse, following his brother in law.

Caspian hurried to the palace, barely getting off Destrier before breaking into a run inside the castle, servants and guards moving aside to let him pass. He climbed the stairs two at a time and finally stopped in front of his and Susan's room, taking a deep breath before opening the door slowly, in case his queen was sleeping. He peeked inside and found her sitting in front of her vanity table, combing her hair absentmindedly, her crystal eyes glazed with thoughts. "Susan" he breathed and she blinked, turning around to see him. "Caspian" she spoke and stood up, leaving her comb carelessly over the table, and walking to him, falling sweetly onto his expectant embrace. "My Susan, is everything alright with you? Ironhoof said you fainted, shouldn't you be in bed, my love?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her tightly, caressing her hair, softly. "I am fine, perfect actually" she answered, kissing his shoulder. "Lay down, my sweet, fainting is not a matter to be taken so lightly" he spoke worriedly, separating the slightest bit to look into her eyes. As much as she wished to retort and tell him she was perfectly fine, the concern in his eyes was enough for her to give up and let him lead her to the bed, where she sat comfortably, her sweet Caspian sitting at her side, holding one of her hands in his, the other caressing her face. "Susan, I don't want anything happening to you, not even the smallest and silly of illnesses, that would be enough to cause me the worst of agonies" he told her, and she smiled, kissing his palm, feeling warm from head to toe at his expression of love. "My darling, you are so sweet, but don't worry, I'm perfect, I haven't felt as well in my entire life" she assured him and he bent to kiss her forehead, smiling and then placing a soft peck on her lips. "Caspian" she called after a moment of silence, her sapphire eyes looking up to meet his. "Yes, my love?" he answered, and she couldn't help but smile at how endearing he looked, giving her his total and undivided attention. "I've got something very important to tell you" she said, moving closer to him. She took a deep breath and as she was getting ready to tell him the wonderful news, there was a knock in the door, sending the mood of the moment far far away. Edmund peeked from behind the door, looking a tad sheepish to be entering without having been let in, and smiled, Susan sighing and trying hard not to glare at him. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything" he apologized and Susan closed her eyes, battling against an eye-roll at her brother's timing. "Caspian, the lords are causing a major fight in the Council room, if we leave them alone any longer there will be injuries" Edmund alerted and Caspian frowned, looking at his wife with sorrowful eyes. "My dear, I really need to go, as much as I want those lords to kill eachother, I still need them for the sake of this kingdom, can this matter wait?" he asked, looking like a stray puppy that had been shouted at. "Go, this sure can wait till you come back" Susan told him with a smile, her responsibility regarding duty stronger than her eagerness to tell him the news. Caspian kissed her lightly and ran towards Edmund, both kings disappearing through the corridor seconds later.

Later on, a servant was sent to tell her that Caspian had been summoned to town, and Susan grew irritated, thanking the servant and dropping carefully into the bed, aggravated none the less. Couldn't these matters wait until she had told him?! She wanted to tell him the news very badly, it was something very important and he needed to know, he was going to be a father for Aslan's sake! Why couldn't they leave him alone for a minute! Blinking, she realized she had been staring murderously at the wall in front of her and took a deep breath, trying to calm down, knowing that as the king, Caspian was needed by his people, and he had to be with them when they called for him. It was their duty as sovereigns and their personal matters had to come in second place, no matter how important they were. There was a knock on her door, and she replied tiredly, not wanting to be bothered by another servant carrying more news. "Am I bothering?" a soft voice asked, and Susan turned to the door, meeting her sister standing at the door, looking at her with warm concern. "Lucy, oh Lucy, please come in! I needed someone to talk!" Susan exclaimed, feeling quite guilty for having answered the door in such an unfriendly tone. "I came to check how you were doing, the servants told me you weren't feeling so well" Lucy said, sitting next to her sister in the bed and leaning over to see her better. "What is the problem?" she asked, and Susan smiled at her, her heart beating with warm love at her little sister. "I'm pregnant Lu" she told her, and the youngest queen bounced from the bed, squealing and yelling excitedly, jumping in ecstasy before enveloping her in a tight hug, whispering her joyous congratulations. As she sat down again, she was beaming with happiness, ranting about how lovely it was to know she would be an aunt soon, and making early preparations for the baby. "But, Su, why aren't you happy?" she asked, noticing the small sad look in her sister's clear gaze. "I haven't told Caspian yet" Susan whispered, looking into her hands, sadness and irritation growing on her chest again. "Do you fear he won't be happy? Su, he will be ecstatic, he had been rambling about children ever since you two married, I am sure there is nothing you can tell him that will get him as elated!" Lucy responded, her words fiercely believing everything she just said. "Oh I know, he would be the happiest man on earth! The problem is not me not wanting to tell him, is the _**rest**_ of Narnia actually not letting me!" Susan groaned desperately, sighing and walking towards the window. "Oh, I heard about the lords, but Su, he must be coming back soon, why don't you wait for him on the door and tell him straight away, don't let anything else interrupt you!" Lucy spoke, smiling brightly at her older sister. "I think I will, thanks Lu" Susan said and hugged her sister; she always knew how to make her feel better. "You better hurry, they are arriving already" Lucy commented and Susan smiled, running towards the door. "Be careful, remember you have to take care!" Lucy yelled after her, her answer coming in the form of a merry laugh.

Susan appeared on the main entrance of the castle almost at the same time as Caspian pulled Destrier to a stop on the courtyard, his eyebrows knitting together as he saw her in the entrance, panting after her rushed jog. "Caspian!" she yelled, walking towards the steps. "My love, you should be resting, please don't make any effort" he yelled back, and she smiled at his caring way. But she didn't have time to think about that now. "Caspian, listen to me!" she called, and he looked at her, descending from Destrier, one leg still hooked in the stirrup. "I'm pregnant!" she yelled, finally pronouncing the words she had wanted to tell him all day, feeling refreshed and light, a new wave of happiness running through her. Caspian opened his eyes wide, her words still ringing up in his ears, not yet downing on him yet. He walked towards her and stopped at the base of the stairs, where she joined him right after, her smile so bright, it could have made the sun feel ashamed. "You... you are?" he mumbled and Susan nodded. "I'm with child, _**your**_ child!" she beamed and in a matter of seconds, a massive grin split his face, his grave joyous laugh resounding on the walls. He took her in his arms and spun her around, laughing like a possessed as he did so, Susan joining him in between yells at being twirled around. "I'm going to be a father!" he whispered unbelieving, his eyes looking into hers, lightened with unmistakeable surprise and euphoria. He placed her delicately on the floor and kissed her passionately, his arms tight around her, the kiss so intense that her legs grew weak, and have he not gotten such a strong hold on her, she would have dropped to the floor. "My Queen, my sweetest darling, you have made me the happiest man alive! This, this is the best present I could have ever received! And you, you being the mother of my child is a blessing I'm not sure I deserve" he told her, his expression so full of passion and love for her, and for the child that was to be born, that her eyes welled with tears, her love for him growing unstopped even further into infinity. Caspian turn to face a shocked Peter, who was still sitting on his horse, unable to move a centimetre after hearing the news, and a bunch of servants, soldiers and other people that were there on the moment, all as dumbfounded as the Magnificent king. "I am going to be a father!" he screamed, and the people broke into cheers, clapping furiously and yelling their congratulations. "Narnia will have an heir!" some of them shouted, and more people started appearing on the windows, summoned by the noise and adding to it, cheering and clapping too. Edmund appeared on the door and jogged towards the royal couple, looking around for the reason of such a lively tumult. "I am going to be a father, a father, Ed!" Caspian yelled, shaking him with uncontained bliss, before hugging his best friend and brother in law, much to the young king's surprise. Edmund smiled warmly and patted his friend's back, sharing his joy upon the matter, knowing there wasn't anyone who deserved it as much as Caspian did. He turned towards his sister and hugged her tenderly too, whispering his congratulations and happy feelings as he did so. Peter joined them too, still in a daze. "You...I... Caspian... I'll be an uncle?" he asked erratically, shifting his gaze between his family members. "Yes, in a few months" Susan confirmed, and Peter grinned, embracing her lovingly and kissing the top of her head. He then patted Caspian's shoulder and shook his hand, praising him for his deed.

Caspian pulled Susan towards himself once more, and kissed her, willing her to feel everything that was crowding his chest, threatening to explode with pure, raw happiness. And he knew she felt exactly the same, no words being good enough to express this happiness; but they didn't need words, they just knew. As they kissed, one of the servants threw a basket of flower petals in the air, the soft breeze making them dance around the couple, both oblivious to this.

Later on, as the night fell, Caspian lied on the bed, Susan in his arms, cuddling as close as he could to her, breathing praises and words of utter love and gratitude to her. His hand was placed protectively over her belly, just where their child was growing, and where he swore he had seen the tiniest of lumps already, caressing it delicately in soft motions. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked in a whisper, loud enough for her to listen. She snorted lightly and smiled. "We kept being untimely interrupted".

**AN: Tell me what you think guys, I'm a bit rusty and I need to get back in shape to continue writing the other story, so please tell me what you think, reviews are a great motivation! And thanks for being so patient on "Can love find its way in a month" I know it's been ages since I don't update and I'm terribly sorry for that, but I haven't forgotten and plan on continuing, so please wait a little longer! **

**See you soon!**

**Cheers!**


End file.
